


It Could Be Worse

by iAvenge_Nerds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Royalty, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli and Fíli are put into arranged marriages for the sake of alliances. Of course, it could be worse, but it's the end of the world to Kíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> an AU idea from a post on Tumblr that mentioned modern royalty and arranged marriages, so why not put the two together?  
> I seem to have a thing for arranged marriages...  
> disclaimer ; I don't own The Hobbit.

                “It is decided then,” a beady-eyed politician announced. “Prince Fíli will marry Princess Sigrid of Dale, and Prince Kíli will marry Princess Adiel, of Greenwood.” A gavel was banged and the session was ended. Kíli stormed back to his chambers, seething.

                He mumbled and muttered and grumbled under his breath on his way back to his room, complaining of the injustice the parliament had placed upon him and his brother.

                “Stupid Parliament” was muttered the most, as per usual. They always seemed to do something to mess up the Princes’ plans, such as making them marry for politic reasons instead of marrying for love, like Kíli had always wanted to do.

                “What news did you discover from parliament?” His brother, Fíli, asked as he entered the room.

                “They’re placing us in arranged marriages! _Arranged marriages_! How _could_ they? At least you get to marry a Princess of Dale! I’m stuck with Adiel from _Greenwood_!” He practically spat the name of the neighbouring country.

                “Arranged marriage? What are you going on about?”

                “Parliament has decided that instead of letting us marry whom we choose, we’re being put into arranged marriages. Marriages of convenience that aren’t very convenient for us!”

                “I’m sure Uncle will solve this, Kíli! In two days’ time you’ll be able to marry whoever the bloody hell you choose! You’ll see. Uncle Thorin hasn’t let us down before!”

                “That’s because they were small things that wouldn’t blow up every media source out there! And everyone knows that it’s Aunt Bilba pulling the strings! This country would be dead if it wasn’t for her!”

                “So we tell Mother! She must be opposed to this arrangement!”

                “I doubt even Mother could change the minds of fifteen stuck-up politicians,” Kíli grumbled.

                There was a long pause before either spoke again.

                “Why are they even doing this?” Kíli asked. “And I though Uncle Thorin had the authority of this damn kingdom, so why did he let them decide this?”

                “I don’t know, brother. I truly don’t know.”

               

* * *

 

                Later that afternoon, it was officially announced to the two princes, even though Thorin knew they had already heard the news. Kíli constantly eavesdropped on the parliament sessions, and he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought.

                “As you may already know, the parliament has decided on arranged marriages for the two of you,” revealed Thorin. “Fíli is to marry Princess Sigrid, daughter of King Bard. Kíli will be wed to Princess Adiel, daughter of King Thranduil. I do not like this situation, but it was insisted upon, and while I may be king, I do not have all the authority I would like. I am afraid there is nothing I nor your mother is able to do to stop this. I am sorry, boys. I know how much you’d like to marry for love,” Thorin tried to apologize for the parliament.

                “When do we get to meet these ladies?” Fíli asked.

                “There will be a ball held here in two weeks’ time. After it is over, your betrotheds will be staying here indefinitely.”

                The boys nodded in sad understanding. Not only were they being told who to marry, their (possible) wives were being ripped from their home, and most likely wouldn’t live there again. Parliament was known to be cruel, but this was pushing it. Four lives would be ruined, all for some stupid alliance that would keep the peace between Erebor and Greenwood the same, if not worse. This made Kíli determined to make parliament ever regret their decision.

 

* * *

 

                Two weeks later, dignitaries from the entire continent showed their faces at the most extravagant ball ever held by Erebor. Princes in sharp suits, Princesses in flowing gowns, Lords in uniforms and Ladies in beautiful dresses filled the grand ballroom.

                Kíli was pacing in the hall outside the ball. He and Fíli would be the distinguished “guests” of the ball, as it was being held in their honor. He was agitated, and nothing could change that. His brother was running late, his suit was itching all over, and he was going to meet his fiancée in ten minutes. Finally, his brother arrived, and they got into their places. A horn sounded from the other side of the door, and they were announced. The doors opened and they stepped through together.

                The entire room clapped out of respect before going back to dancing when the music started back up. The two brothers circled the room, greeting important people and talking to friends before finding their mother, who was chatting with the head of security of the palace, Dwalin. After what had felt like two minutes, Thorin had found his nephews conversing with their mother. He pulled them away and brought them to the front of the room.

                Two young women were chatting with each other, each with a drink in their hand. Standing behind them were their fathers, King Bard and King Thranduil. They quickly ran through the normal greetings before getting to the dreaded business that no one wanted to do but was required of them. They led their future spouses to the dance floor reluctantly, and put on the most real fake smile they could muster.

                “So, Adiel. What do you like to do?” Kíli asked.

                “I like to ride my horse through the forest. What about you?”

                “If I’m not putting itching powder into my brother’s shirts, I like to practice archery.”

                “That’s . . . nice.”

                Kíli hoped that his brother was having a better time than him. Looking at Fíli, it was quite obvious he was enjoying Sigrid’s company much better than Kíli was enjoying Adiel’s. They were chatting and laughing and had huge smile on their faces. They danced and chatted awkwardly until the song ended and Kíli ran as far away as he could from Adiel.

 

* * *

 

                Two days later, Kíli found one good reason for Adiel to stay. He had become quite infatuated with her personal guard, Tauriel. She was the only reason Kíli tolerated Adiel, since wherever she went, Tauriel followed.

                Two weeks later, Kíli was starting to fall for Tauriel.

                Two months later, he kissed Tauriel, and she kissed back.

                One month after that, a date for the wedding was announced. He had exactly nine weeks left of being single, and he planned on spending every free second with Tauriel.

               

* * *

 

                It was finally the day of the wedding, and Kíli was being forced into a monkey suit against his will. He was also being forced to marry someone he thought of as a sister more than a wife, to which he protested greatly, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

                Sooner than he had wanted, he was being shoved down the aisle with his brother by his side. After what felt like forever (but was actually only five minutes), the music started and everyone stood. Sigrid looked like a vision as her dad walked her down the aisle. Fíli smiled so wide, Kíli thought his face would break. Adiel followed after Sigrid, and while Kíli tried to look happy, he just couldn’t fake a smile like Fíli’s.

                Fíli took Sigrid’s hand and Kíli took Adiel’s. Thorin was officiating the ceremony, and it seemed like he made it longer than necessary just to get back at the boys for his own wedding. When the time for vows came, Kíli made the best and worst decision of his life.

                “Do you, Kíli, prince of Erebor, take Adiel, Princess of Greenwood, to be your wife?”

                After a long pause, he answered. “No, I don’t.” He turned towards Adiel. “Look, I like you, but not like this. I just – I can’t marry you. Not when I love someone else.”

                The members of parliament looked taken aback, but Thorin smiled. He knew his nephew would make the right decision.

                “It’s alright Kíli. I love you like a brother, nothing else. In fact, I’d sooner marry my own brother than you. No offense.”

                “None taken.”

                “Just because you don’t want to get married doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” Fíli said.

                The wedding continued on, but there was only one prince who got married. The chance for Kíli and Tauriel was offered, but they declined. Instead, Dís and Dwalin got married.

                In one day, Kíli gained a step-dad, a sister-in-law, an invitation to the future wedding of Adiel and Elladan, and someone who he actually wanted to marry.       

                _‘Maybe,’_ he thought as he danced with Tauriel, _‘this whole “arranged marriage” business isn’t as bad as I though. I mean, it could be worse.’_


End file.
